Team of Two
by Hiyuusha
Summary: Though the Wave Mission ends in success, Sasuke Uchiha is dead. Downcast and desperate, the survivors of Team Seven head home, only to soon find themselves forced into another deadly situation: The Chunin Exams. But one member short, do Naruto and Sakura stand any chance of success? Only time will tell. Eventual NaruSaku


The mission was over.

_But Sasuke was dead._

Tazuna was safe. Alive. He'd be free to finish his bridge, rescue the people of Wave from the lack of resources they'd had for so long!

_But it didn't matter. Because Sasuke was dead._

Gato had been defeated. His thugs littered the construction site, as did the bodies of his –until recently- mercenaries, Zabuza and Haku.

_Even so, it didn't change the fact that Sasuke was dead._

Naruto stared up toward the sky, the mist that had plagued the landscape having long since passed. Even more surprising, was the fact that it snowed.

But he had more important things to worry about than the weather.

What was he going to say?

Sasuke… Sasuke had died for him, _him_, of all people.

The Dead Last.

The Loser.

The One Least Expected to Succeed.

He, Sasuke, the "Last Uchiha", the "Rookie of the Year", had died… for _him_.

The blonde could still hear Sakura's sorrowful mourns behind him.

He knew there wouldn't be a punch line. Sasuke wouldn't suddenly wake up and say "Gotcha!"

No.

It was real.

The Mission was a success, certainly.

Inari and the other Wave villagers were cheering proudly at the loss of their tyrant… but Sasuke… Sasuke was not there to see it.

Not that the teme would've appreciated it anyway, Naruto thought wryly.

It felt so strange… knowing he was gone, like it hadn't completely sunk in yet.

Those last moments… Naruto could still remember the words they'd shared.

"_Pft… I hated you." Sasuke muttered, falling slightly as Haku's needles dug deeper into his throat._

"_But… But… Why? Why me?" Naruto asked, his emotions overtaking him as he watched the boy, his rival, slump over. "I never asked for your help!"_

"_I don't know." Sasuke answered easily, finally allowing his legs to give out as he fell backward. "My body just moved on its own… idiot."_

_He fell into the blonde's arms, gazing up toward the cloudy skies as his vision too, began to fade._

"_That man… my brother…" Sasuke muttered thoughtfully, "I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…." He glanced back at Naruto, weakly, sorrowfully. "Don't you die too…."_

_And his eyes closed._

_Forever._

* * *

**Team of Two**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Mourn**

* * *

The day following Sasuke's demise had been hard on everyone.

Tazuna and the rest of his family had coped as best they could. It was for them Sasuke had died after all. If it had not been for their lies, perhaps he would not have been on that bridge in the first place.

It was one way of looking at it, but Kakashi didn't blame them, and the Jounin knew that Sakura and Naruto felt the same.

As he thought of his two remaining students, Kakashi could not help but sigh. The two of them had not spoken to each other, or anyone for that matter, since things had calmed down at the bridge. He feared that if the situation was not dealt with quickly, he'd have more than explaining how the Last Uchiha died under his watch to worry about.

He would know, having experienced Survivor's Guilt firsthand.

Solemnly trudging up the steps of Tazuna's home, the Cyclops gently rapped his fingers on the door to the Genin pair's room, watching as the door slowly creaked open.

Sakura's eye stared out at him blankly.

He could tell she'd been crying.

"Sakura," he spoke slowly, ensuring the girl was sensible before continuing with his statement, "is Naruto in there with you?"

She nodded her head, slowly.

"Tell him to get his things. We'll be leaving in an hour." Kakashi sighed, bowing his head as the door closed shut.

Sakura frowned as she closed the door, glancing over to the blonde in the corner as he silently began packing his things.

Good. So she wouldn't have to relay Kakashi's message after all.

Sakura still didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Naruto had attempted to explain to her how it ended… how Sasuke's life drained away in those precious few seconds on the bridge. A part of her could tell that the blonde expected her to lash out at him, to blame him for everything that had happened, for not being strong enough to protect himself.

A part of her even wanted to.

But then where would they be?

Besides, it wasn't as if it was Naruto's fault Sasuke leapt in front of him. Certainly, he been part of the reason, but the blonde couldn't be blamed for Haku's attack. At any rate… she was the last person who should be putting any blame on the boy.

After all, if she started yelling at him, what would that say about _her_?

Her, who could do nothing but watch as her two teammates fought for their lives inside Haku's deadly technique. Her, who was left on the sidelines because she could do nothing but bitch and moan as everyone else did all the work.

No, she couldn't do that to Naruto, to Kakashi-sensei.

If anyone deserved to take the blame for Sasuke's death…

It was her.

If she had been stronger… if she had taken her training as a kunoichi seriously, instead of wasting all that time making herself look pretty and chasing after the Last Uchiha, then maybe she would have been ready when the Demon Brothers attacked, when Zabuza attacked. If she'd taken her training seriously, then maybe she would have been there alongside her teammates when Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors were used. Maybe… just maybe… her help might have been enough to keep the boy at bay. And maybe… Sasuke wouldn't have died. Maybe…

There would be four of them returning, instead of just three.

"Naruto," the girl spoke up, glaring at the boy as he slowly continued to put his things away.

"Yeah, Sakura?" the blonde replied uselessly, too tired, too _drained_, to bother adding the usual –chan to her name.

"It wasn't your fault."

Naruto sighed, not bothering to face the girl as he rolled away his kunai into a neatly packed scroll. That had been the fourteenth time in the past hour that the pinkette had bothered to tell him that, and while he appreciated the sentiment, it was starting to get old.

Besides, how could she know?

She hadn't even been there!

Her words themselves said that much.

If Sakura had been there… if she had seen Sasuke's final moments in person… there was no doubt that she would be blaming the boy instead of comforting him.

Sasuke had died to protect _him_.

Not Kakashi.

Not Tazuna.

Not Sakura.

But _him._

He was the only one among them who could possibly know whose fault it was. And the blonde was certain, _absolutely_ so, that the fault lie with himself.

If only he'd been a bit smarter.

If only he'd taken the time to _listen_ to Sasuke instead of always rushing right in…

Then maybe Sasuke would be going home with them.

"It should've been me."

The words were soft, like a whisper, but Sakura heard them nonetheless.

"_What?_" she whispered softly, staring at the blonde wide-eyed.

"It shouldn't have been Sasuke." Naruto explained, glancing at the floor beneath him, "It should've been me."

He barely had time to finish his thought before he felt the weight of Sakura's fist colliding with the side of his face.

Naruto's body fell back, crashing to the floor with a loud crash as he glared up at the pinkette angrily.

"Sakura-!" he hissed, moving to rub the side of his face soothingly, "What was that for-?" he trailed off, his eyes widening in shock as he stared at the girl's stance.

Doubled over in despair, wet pools dropping onto the floor below as her very body shivered at the force she'd used.

"I won't let you…" she muttered, her voice straining as she spoke to the blonde before her.

"Eh…?" he asked in confusion.

"I won't let you think like that!" Sakura shouted, sweeping her hand to the side angrily. "I won't let you say things like "it should have been me", or "I wish I'd gone instead"! What good would that do?!"

A moment of silence rang out through the room, and Sakura slowly lowered her arm, falling back into her former subdued state before glancing at Naruto sorrowfully once more.

"Sasuke-kun's… Sasuke-kun's gone now… and there's nothing we can do to change that. Even so… Even so-!" she moved forward, grabbing Naruto by the collar and pulling him forward.

The blonde winced, closing his eyes in preparation for another punch, but it never came. Instead he found himself wrapped in a soft embrace. His eyes widened, feeling Sakura's wet tears fall against the nape in his neck.

"Even so… we're still here!" the girl sobbed, tightening her grip around the boy's waist, "You, me, and Kakashi-sensei! We survived! And that's why… that's why I won't let you keep saying things like that! Because… if you do… and something happens to you because of it…" her grip on the boy tightened even further, as if she were using him as a lifeline. "Please… Naruto…! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too! So please…!"

Naruto listened to the girl's words quietly, still glancing at the floor as the girl continued to hug him tightly. Slowly, one of his arms moved upward, wrapping around the girl's waist.

"Okay… Sakura-chan…" he promised, "Okay…"

From outside the door, Kakashi listened quietly, his lone eye snapping shut once the conversation had reached its end.

The two would grow stronger from the experience.

They had too.

_-Later-_

They left Wave quietly, without a fuss.

Kakashi knew that Tazuna had hoped to send them off with a large crowd, complete with fireworks and other festivities, but the Jounin doubted anyone was quite in the mood for such things.

Even if they were, the situation demanded that they report in with the Hokage as quickly as possible.

And far more importantly…

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the wrapped bag thrown across his back.

He needed to burn the body.

Perhaps while the two were sleeping… there was no need for them to be involved with such events… not yet.

As his thoughts began to degrade into morbid territory, the sound of his young kunoichi stepping forward drew his attention.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" the girl asked weakly, trailing behind the man beside Naruto, "What's going to happen now?"

The Jounin sighed, turning his head to the dark skies above as he thought the situation over.

What had it been like for him…?

He thought back, thinking of the situation he and Rin had been thrown into when Obito died.

"We shall report in to the Hokage as if this were any other mission," he began, "from there, it is likely we will all be brought in separately for questioning."

"Questioning?" Naruto asked hoarsely, his pace stopping for a split-second.

"Nothing out the ordinary." Kakashi assured him, "You two shouldn't have anything to worry about. As you are only Genin under my command, any and all actions you took will be seen as my responsibility. Most likely… questions will be raised as to my decision to continue the mission, despite Tazuna lying about the threat posed."

"But-!" Sakura spoke up, "But sensei, it was _our_ choice to carry on with the mission! You merely went along with it-!"

Strangely, Kakashi merely stared back at the girl, his eye curling upward in what she could only assume was another of his strange eye-smiles.

"That being said Sakura, I was the ranking officer in command. Regardless of whether or not I merely _went along_ with your decision, it was still ultimately my choice as to whether or not the mission would continue." He sighed, "Depending on how it goes, I wouldn't be surprised if I was stripped of my command and put on suspension for a few months."

"But then, what'll happen to our team Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi glanced up toward the sky.

"I… don't know."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Somehow, the trip back felt nowhere near as long as the first time around. Perhaps it was the lack of deadly assailants, or the fact that there was no need to slow down to keep pace with a lively old drunkard. Either way, it took little over two days for the remnants of Team Seven to arrive back at the gates, quickly appearing within sight of the usual gate guards, Kotetsu and Izumo.

The two gate guards greeted the returning squad with smiles as always, though they slackened upon realizing that the group was one man short.

Kotetsu frowned.

"Kakashi," he greeted as the silver-haired Jounin walked past, taking care to note the large wrapped sack plastered upon the man's back, "…how was the mission?"

"You tell me." The Cyclops replied softly, gesturing nonchalantly at his two students.

Izumo's gaze darkened, noting the appearance on the young pair's faces.

Neither of them questioned Kakashi on the lack of a third.

"You're clear." Kotetsu sighed after a moment, handing the group's shinobi registration cards back and opening the gates to the Village. "Welcome home, for what it's worth."

As Team Seven disappeared inside the gates, it didn't take a genius for the two to realize they hadn't been given a response.

"We'll be checking in with the Hokage first." Kakashi explained, leading the group toward the large, overwhelming building, "After that, we'll see if you two can't have the rest of the day off."

"Hai…" Sakura and Naruto replied in unison, still carrying their rather downcast and depressed mood.

Solemnly, they were led inside the building toward the Hokage's Office. The receptionist at the door had only just glanced up at them before realizing that something was terribly, horribly wrong.

"Team Seven to see the Hokage." Kakashi announced, the two Genin trailing behind him quietly as the receptionist gave them a once over.

"Team Seven…" she spoke slowly, "Hatake-san… where is Uchiha-san?"

"I regret to inform you… that Sasuke Uchiha was Killed in Action." Kakashi spoke slowly.

The receptionist felt her body twitch.

"We'll be going inside now." Kakashi told her with an eye-smile, receiving a slow, shocked nod in return.

"Y-You best."

The doors parted, and the group stepped inside.

"Ah, Kakashi." The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, exhaled, a small plume of smoke flying from his lips. "I was just thinking about you. I take it your mission went well?"

The scarecrow twitched involuntarily, leading his two remaining Genin inside before opening his mouth to speak.

"The Mission was a success Hokage-sama, however… there was a… casualty."

"Hm?" the Kage's eyes narrowed, scanning the group quickly.

The dark gaze he'd had slackened somewhat upon seeing Naruto safe and sound. However, the stormy gaze was still held.

It sent shivers down Kakashi's spine.

"Kakashi…" Sandaime breathed, "Where is your third student, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"As I, told your receptionist…" the man inhaled, preparing himself for the worst, "Sasuke Uchiha was Killed in Action."

The Kage's pipe broke.

"_Explain._"

"The Mission in Wave was not… as clear-cut as we expected." Kakashi began, "From the very beginning, the mission had been all but sabotaged, beginning with the appearance of two Chunin-level ninja not far outside the gates."

"Chunin-level?" Hiruzen questioned, "On a C-rank?"

"Hai. Suspicious, I questioned the client, Tazuna, and discovered that he had lied about the potential Mission Rank to avoid paying full cost for qualified ninja."

The Sarutobi's eyes narrowed further, another plume of smoke escaping into the air around him, despite his lack of a pipe. He motioned for Kakashi to continue.

"After some collaboration with my Genin," Kakashi continued, "it was determined that the best course of action would be to continue with the mission at hand, and bill Tazuna with the work of an A-Rank Mission upon the job's completion."

"So you chose to continue the mission, despite being fully aware that your team was not qualified for the job?" Hiruzen asked narrowly, "They were facing Chunin-level Ninja, Kakashi… and that was only the beginning! What other horrors were your team exposed to as the mission ran its course? I assume that Sasuke was still alive and well at this point in time?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi murmured softly.

He paused for a moment, before working up the nerve to continue with his report.

"Sasuke, as well as the rest of my team, were still alive and completely unharmed, save for a mild wound Naruto suffered in his right hand."

"_A wound?"_ Hiruzen thought, eyeing the boy over carefully.

There was no sign of a wound, much less a scar, on either of the boy's hands.

"_No doubt the work of the Nine Tailed Fox."_ The elderly man thought darkly, glancing at Kakashi to continue.

"We continued onward, successfully making our way into the Land of Waves, and that is where the problems began." Kakashi sighed. "No sooner did we enter the area were we attacked by Zabuza Momochi, a Jounin-level nukenin well known for his status among the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Again, Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his forehead soothingly as he listened to the man's report. He knew full well who Zabuza was, as well as the reputation members of the Seven Swordsmen were said to carry.

There was a reason they were in the Bingo Book, after all.

Gesturing for his Jounin to continue, Hiruzen continued to listen, his thoughts wandering as he heard Kakashi recount his battle with Zabuza and the efforts his Genin undertook to rescue him. His eyes flashed when he heard of the "training" the man had the group undertake during their brief stay at Tazuna's house.

"Tree Walking…?" he questioned, raising a brow at the man as if asking if he was serious. "Do you mean to say your team was not yet acquainted with basic movement methods Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi sighed, "As I was ill-equipped at the time to teach them further, I instructed them on basic chakra control and-"

Hiruzen slowly lowered his broken pipe.

"Kakashi. How long have you had your team?"

The Jounin frowned beneath his mask, though no one could see it.

"Bordering on two months, Hokage-sama."

"And in that time, what have you taught them, outside of Chakra Control?" the Kage's eyes gleamed.

"Basic Survival and Teamwork Exercises." Kakashi answered immediately.

The Sandaime sighed.

_Clearly_, he'd need to instruct his Jounin on basic teaching techniques.

"Two months, _two!_ And that is all you have taught them?" Hiruzen scowled, "Just what on earth have you been doing with your time, Kakashi?"

"Hey, Jiji!" Naruto snapped out, taking a step forward to defend the scarecrow, "Stop picking on Kakashi-sensei! He did the best he could, -tebayo!"

"Enough, Naruto." The Kage demanded, "I understand you feel the need to protect your teacher, but he must face the responsibility for his actions." He snapped his gaze back to Kakashi, "Two months Kakashi, and all you have to show for it is a dead student and "Tree Walking". Perhaps you should take some lessons from your peers? While it is true they have undertaken less missions than Squad Seven, they have increased the capabilities of their own Genin and ensured they would be able to stand on their own in a steady working environment. Each and every one of them have long since finished teaching their respective teams both Tree Walking and Water Walking, and have moved on to more advanced teachings such as Nature Transformation and Taijutsu Arts. As it stands, I have half a mind to remove you from your position right now, but I realize that would not do us any good."

"_Indeed,"_ the man thought further, _"The Academy has yet to even start up again, and with so many Jounin out on missions or caring for their own teams, it would be far too difficult to find a replacement teacher for young Sakura and Naruto-kun."_

"Tell me Kakashi, have your students even sparred one another?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi frowned, "When possible, I ensured that Naruto and Sasuke found the time to compete against one another as needed."

Hiruzen's brow raised.

"Oh? And what of young Sakura? Did she partake in these events as well?"

"…." Kakashi frowned, "No, Hokage-sama. Sakura usually remained on the sidelines during these sparring sessions."

"I see…" the Kage mused, "and did you teach the girl anything during these intervals, or were you too caught up in your books to train her properly?"

"I was… incapable… of teaching her properly, Hokage-sama." Kakashi grimaced.

The sound of the elderly man's fist colliding with the surface of his desk echoed through the room, putting everyone present on edge.

"_Incapable?!_ I refuse to believe that Kakashi!" the Kage snapped finally, his eyes brimming with rage, "You are a former ANBU Captain and Jounin-level Shinobi who knows over a thousand techniques! Do you take me for a fool? Surely there was something you could have taught the girl! Genjutsu, Basic Medical Techniques? Sakura was said to have some of the greatest Chakra Control amongst her peers, did you not see fit to acquaint her with someone who could help her hone her skills?!"

The room itself seemed to shake at the man's words, powerful Killing Intent flowing off his very being as he roared down at the Jounin before him.

Before long, the pressure began to die down, and Hiruzen was left slouching in his chair looking far older than he did several minutes ago.

"Leave me. I tire of this conversation." The Kage groaned, running a wrinkled hand across his brow, "I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow. As per protocol, the three of you shall report to questioning tomorrow at noon." He glared at Kakashi, "Do _**not**_ be late."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The three of them bowed, none of them, not even Naruto, daring to push the man further.

The door closed behind them as they left.

"Itachi…" the man mourned, "I'm so sorry."

"Damn that Jiji…!" Naruto scowled, his arms folded angrily as the group gathered outside the Hokage's office, "Who does he think he is, rapping on Kakashi-sensei like that?!"

"He's right, Naruto." Kakashi spoke softly, "Up until now, I haven't been a very good teacher, to any of you."

"But, Kakashi-sensei-!" Sakura piped up, only to be halted by a steady gaze from the man.

"Hokage-sama is right. I've been wasting your time…" the Jounin thought mournfully, "and Sasuke… Sasuke paid the price for it."

There was another moment of silence for the fallen Uchiha.

"Naruto, Sakura…" the man spoke finally, "Take the rest of the day off. You've earned it. I… I have somewhere to be."

Before either of them could object, the man disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura frowned, watching the leaves scatter in the wind before blowing off into the village. "Naruto… what's going to happen? To us…? To Team Seven?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan…" the blonde frowned, "I don't know…."

_-Kakashi-_

Kakashi stood on the cusp of Third Training Ground, gazing toward the very same memorial stone he'd shown to Team Seven during their second Exam. His eye narrowed, locking on to the one name he'd been searching for.

Obito Uchiha.

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash."_ Kakashi frowned, replaying the words from so very long ago over and over in his mind. _"All this time… have I still learned nothing, Obito? For so very long, I thought I could be like you… act more like you… and keep your words alive, no matter what it took. I even started showing up late with lame excuses, just like you always did. But…"_

He stared at the name longer, his head drooping down in solemn respect.

"…_until now, have I still been doing nothing but abandoning my comrades? I did my best to protect them, certainly. But I didn't _train_ them. I didn't _teach_ them how to take care of themselves… and in the end, isn't that just as bad as leaving them alone to die?"_

He waited for a response, just as he always did, but as usual, none came.

"_Perhaps… I've been going about this the wrong way."_ Kakashi sighed, tearing his eye away from the memorial to gaze up toward the sky, _"I never was good at protecting anything. You… Rin… even Minato-sensei… everyone I loved and cared about… it was why I was so eager to take on Squad Seven. Back then, when the team first met… I thought they looked just like us. The loud knucklehead who was as brave as he was unpredictable… the stoic, cool-headed prodigy… and a kunoichi with the potential to become a great medic… One of them was your family member, Obito… and the other… was sensei's son. I thought they could be just like us… a second chance for Team Minato… but again… _again_… I failed, and Sasuke wound up dead."_

His silver hair waved slightly in the steady breeze that had blown past, and Kakashi closed his eye for a moment.

"_Is this my fate? To continue watching as everything I touch seems to crash and burn around me? Or has my life been dictated by nothing but my own actions? Even now, I find myself wishing that it had been me who died in that rockslide. If it were you, in my place… I'm certain that you would've found a way to-"_

"Ah!" a loud, boisterous voice suddenly broke through Kakashi's thoughts, and a speeding green bullet sped toward the man's location.

Kakashi frowned.

"If it isn't my eternal rival, Kakashi!" Maito Gai, master of Taijutsu, announced enthusiastically. "So you have finally returned from your mission have you?!"

The Cyclops sighed.

"Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for your games right now, Gai."

"What's this?!" the man reeled back in surprise, shocked, "You mean to say that you, my eternal rival, have no time to converse?! How hip! How cool! How… unyouthful!"

"One of my students died." Kakashi explained, thoroughly cutting off any "youthful" retort the man might have had.

Gai's eyes widened for a brief second, before a calm seriousness overtook him, and he moved to stand by the man's side.

"I see…" Gai stated calmly, glancing at Kakashi slowly, "Are you okay?"

"I wonder…" came Kakashi's reply. "I never quite get used to it… no matter how often I see death."

"And what of your other students?" Gai questioned. "How are they handling the loss of their comrade?"

"Sakura and Naruto…." Kakashi murmured softly, continuing to gaze toward the sky above, "…I have a feeling they'll be alright. They're both stronger than they look."

_-Sakura-_

Sakura sighed in exhaustion, stepping inside her home and slipping out her sandals. After the long, draining day she'd had, the only thing she could think about was finally taking a nice, long rest.

Who knew?

Maybe she wouldn't be tormented by dreams of Sasuke for once.

"Mom… Dad… I'm home." She called quietly, listening to her voice echo through the halls.

The sound of clattering dishes made themselves known, and Sakura watched as her mother, quickly swept into view.

"Sakura! Sweetie!" the woman smiled brilliantly, clasping her hands together in joy, "You're back! How was your mission?"

The pinkette couldn't help it. To see her mother smiling so happily, despite not knowing what had happened… tears began to pour down her face.

"S-Sakura-chan?" her mom asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"M-Mom!" Sakura cried, bawling her eyes out as she ran forward, embracing the woman fully and crying into her chest, "I-It was so bad! I couldn't do anything! Everyone was fighting so hard, and I couldn't do anything but stand there and be _useless_ and Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…!"

"Slow down…" Mebuki smiled down at her, patting the girl's hair lovingly, "now tell me what happened to that lovely Sasuke boy you've always been going on about."

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura cried, "_Sasuke's dead!_"

The woman's eyes widened, and she glanced at her husband who was just coming around the corner.

Sasuke?

Dead?

They both glanced back at their daughter in shock.

Whatever they'd been expecting from her, that most certainly had not been it.

_-Naruto-_

He wasn't in the mood for ramen.

Given his current state, he doubted he'd be able to eat a bowl, much less keep it in his stomach.

And so, the blonde trudged back to his apartment, alone, as always.

"Sasuke…" the blonde muttered softly, an image of his self-proclaimed rival appearing in his mind's eye. "Why did you have to die?"

"_What's the matter? You're not hurt are you, scaredy-cat?"_

"_I hated you…"_

"_I don't know… my body just moved on its own… idiot."_

"I hated you too, Sasuke…." Naruto grimaced, climbing the stairs to his room. "But at the same time, somewhere, deep inside me… I hoped that we could be friends."

Images of their time together raced by. Their competition in Tree Climbing, the many brawls they'd had during their time in the Academy….

"Tch…!" the blonde scowled, kicking an empty bowl of ramen to the side as he entered his messy apartment. "I wonder what you'd say if you were here right now… Sasuke…. Probably something annoying like Hn… or Dobe no doubt. You always were an asshole… Even so… you were _our_ asshole."

Naruto scowled, glancing out through the window toward the night sky overtaking Konoha.

"I'll never forget you… Sasuke."

* * *

_-Chapter One-_

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
